


Just Another Day

by Leeeee05



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bandit attack, Character Study, Dehydration, Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Merlin, Starvation, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeeee05/pseuds/Leeeee05
Summary: After years of serving at Arthur's side, Merlin sees how his king has changed.Just a fluffy fic with a tiny bit of Merthur(hinted at though) and mostly just showing why Arthur is the best, how far Merlin has fallen for him, and them being collective idiots.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Just Another Day

The strong sound of wood hitting wood was all Merlin had been hearing for the last four hours. Four hours. It was never ending torture, or 'a learning experience, come on Merlin, they have to learn somehow' according to Arthur. That was a absolute load of bullshit. The newest squires had teachers for a reason, and Merlin definitely should not have to sit through it. 

"Good try, but block with both arms and hold to the right instead. And if you plant your feet like this, it will be easier to hold your position." 

Arthur had always been great at all this. He had always been one of the best knights in their entire kingdom, yet in the last few years he had really flourished. The knights had noticed it, too. Their training had slowed to watch the king adjust his partners stance. He just had a way with it all, and even the squire was looking up at him with admiration and respect.

They run through it again, Arthur grinning as they finish the maneuver. "That was perfect! Let's go again." The trainee grinned, happiness practically radiating around him. Arthur grinned back, holding up his wooden sword. 

Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair. It wasn't particularly graceful, but they were just glowing. A sheen of sweat was covering them by the end, and as the trainee was packing up, Arthur walked over to him. "You did well today," He reached out, putting his hand on the trainees shoulder, "I hope to see you in my ranks." 

\--- 

"Your highness," The man bowed, uncomfortably so, "My village has been attacked by a group of bandits, I'm afraid we will not have enough food for the winter. We are requesting a shipment of food, enough for twenty people, to last till spring." He did not look well, his clothes were ripped, and his arm was heavily wrapped. He was much too thin, his voice was scratchy. 

Merlin could see the moment everything clicked in Arthur's mind. His eyes softened and without hesitation he stood up. Striding across the throne room, Arthur stopped in front of the man.

"You have done your village a great honor by coming here. We will get you enough food and water, some of the knights will be come with. If you have any of other troubles with bandits or food, the knights of Camelot are always ready to help."

Tears were sliding down the man's face. "Thank you, thank you, my king, thank you. We couldn't have wished for more." 

"It is not problem, it wouldn't be good to let such hardworking people waste away." Arthur nodded to the man, a small smile on his lips, "I wish you and your village a good harvest next year."

\---

Merlin hadn't slept in much too long. His feet ached from all the walking, and a spot on his leg where he had managed to cut on his way out of a home was still bleeding. He had been busy running along the streets, bringing medicine to homes all along the main city, along with inside the castle. The insanity of it all the nearly killing him and Gaius. It had all started two days ago, when a worried mother came in with a daughter burning away with a fever. Since then, it had only gotten worse and spread.

This sickness was spreading much too quickly. They might have expected this a few months ago, but it was past that time of the year. This sickness was horrible, though. It spread to anyone around someone sick, and gave them a high fever that had yet to break for any patients. Gaius and Merlin had luckily avoided getting sick up to this point, but it would only be so long till it happened.

Gaius was coughing this morning, as was a few knights. If they couldn't find a cure, or at least something to help with the fever, it could take out the whole castle within a week.

Stumbling back into Gaius and his home, Merlin almost fell onto the chair at the table. Gaius was reading through a book, muttering to himself. It had been a long, long 48 hours. They would have to sleep soon to remain semi-conscious, hopefully after finding a cure. 

Pulling himself out of his blurred thoughts, Merlin stood up, and walked over to the bookcase overflowing with medical books, "Which one's haven't you read?"

Taking too much effort than should be required, Gaius looked to Merlin, "It might be better to check the ones in your room. Or check them on your own."

"You can't possibly think this is magic, it started in the lower village, it had to be the filth-"

"I know, Merlin," Gaius looked almost sympathetic through the exhaustion, "But it must be checked, I am not the only one to realize it is spreading much to quickly. We must have all our angles checked." 

Nodding, Merlin almost unconsciously walked into his room, and flopped onto his bed. It was so comfortable, he could just stay here, he should just stay here. In the other room, Gaius finally let exhaustion take over, and fell asleep over his book. The door to the home opened not much later, a blond head quickly catching sight of Gaius. He took careful steps to the other side of the house, and opened the door to Merlin's room, where he was half leaning off the bed, snores filling up the room. 

He chuckled, rousing Merlin from his sleep, "Arthur, is that you?" 

"Yes, you dollophead, I was coming to see why my servant had taken the day off without telling me. But I see that Gaius has also decided to take the day off."

"Gaius-what? He was reading through the- a sickness- bad." 

Arthur chuckled, "Go back to sleep, I will call in someone from a nearby kingdom to give you both some extra help." 

The snoring resumed almost instantly, Arthur only glancing back momentarily. He deserved a day off, anyway. Once this was over, Merlin would get that.

\---

Arthur was writing a letter, a simple letter to one of the nearby kings that he had begun casually chatting with, when Merlin finally realized something. After all this time, he was no longer an arrogant prince ready to pick a fight, but instead a righteous king. He looked out for all his people, and was willing to take away some of his comfort for them. 

He had grown so much, become so much better. He truly was The King. 

"Merlin, what are you smiling at?" There was a bit of ink under his chin, his blond hair was ruffled in a way only a helmet could do.

"Nothing, my King. Carry on with your love letters." 

"Idiot,"

"Dollophead,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to make me happy and help ignore the real ending


End file.
